Talk:Peter Stegman
I love this movie, its 80s pop-culture / b-movie madness rolled into one.. lots of people will think its cheesey by today's standards but I like this movie for the fact it is both entertaining and scary at the same time (unlike some modern films) - Peter Stegman is a really classic example of a completely unredeemable villain as well, if you haven't seen this movie I'd recommend watching it at least once Inferno Pendragon 21:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I've just finished watching this movie and I am seriously scared S**TLESS by the ugliness of humanity. The fact that such a young man, "just a boy" by his own words, can be so downright AWFUL is all the more frightening than it is perfectly possible to have one like that in real life. Balthus Dire 00:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) yeah, I honestly view this movie as a horror myself as it scared me more than the "gore-fest" horrors you find these days.. at the time it was mercilessly panned by critics for being "unrealistic" and the idea of teenage gangs or sociopaths like Stegman being so bad that school's would require metal detectors was seen as ridiculous.. no wonder some say this film was (slightly) prophetic *luckily most humans in reality are not like Stegman, he was an extreme example of how bad things can get in society - at least most of us see where we go wrong and try to improve* Inferno Pendragon 13:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Coward? uhm - Peter is listed as a "Coward" yet he's clearly a sociopath - who DO NOT FEEL FEAR, sorry for the capital letters but I feel this need empathized: Stegman was absolutely fearless, he didn't back down from fights.. I guess you can argue he was acting "cowardly" when he used school rules to get the teacher fired or his use of numerous henchmen but you need to remember he's also the guy who quite happily gave a Nazi salute as a "welcome" to a teacher and had no fear about threatening people.. heck, he even declared himself "the future" and felt the world belonged to him. Queen Misery 20:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) That and he tried to save his own life by saying that he was "just a little kid" Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 14:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC) is he really a Complete Monster? I haven't seen the movie but is Stegman really a Complete Monster? he sounds kind of like what you'd expect from most thriller/horror antagonists.. insane, likes to kill people etc.. Orangesodaz (talk) 14:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if you're being serious here - if you read the article you'd notice Stegman is not your average thriller villain, granted he is like a horror villain.. yet that doesn't mean much, most horror villains have complete monster traits (save for those that are comedic in nature or who have devolved into "mindless" slasher-type killers).. when I think of Complete Monsters Stegman and Alan Yates always come to my mind, so yes.. he is a Complete Monster.. the term may not apply to you however as opinions differ greatly on what is "extreme evil" - in general though "extreme evil" can be classed as "acts designed to deliberately harm others, especially when the abuser knows what they are doing is wrong" - by that definitive Stegman is very much EVIL. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 14:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) And for those thinking that children/teens can't be complete monsters, I'd like to point you too Tomoo from the Elfen Lied series and Henry Evans from the Good Son. Normally, a child wouldn't count as a CM if they didn't have a full understanding of morality, but in both of those examples that I gave, these characters had the full knowledge of morality and they just committed evil acts because they enjoyed the suffering that they gave others. And, seriously, over-the-top? Most versions of the Joker are extremely heinous in their various crimes, and they are considered as being CMs just as long as their actions were taken seriously. This is all I have to say about this character. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 17:58, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Nazi? Is he really a Neo-Nazi?Voltairefan (talk) 09:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Larry.z.eata (talk) 09:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) He is because if u see at the beginning of the movie, he and his gang are giving the Nazi salute, and in some moment sin the movie, members of his gang are shown wearing shirts having the swastika on it User:Disneyvillains2345 Villain with Mental Illness? I've seen the movie and I'm not so sure, so could Stegman be mentally unstable? (Disneyvillains2345 (talk) 16:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillains2345) Type of villain? Sadistic Teenager Vincent Ly I think "Pure Evil" actually fits pretty good in the type of villain section, as Stegman is just extremely evil and pretty much nothing else. MenInBlak (talk) 15:30, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Adding Categories? Mature. Envious. Delusional. Greedy. Control Freaks. GOAL? Kill Andrew Norris and his wife (failed). Rule the entire shcool (failed). How come that page is Still locked?